


Гвоздики

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Чои Бомгю представлял собой живое воплощение гвоздики.Хюнин Кай знал каждое значение этого цветка.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 6





	Гвоздики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerahuKertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Carnations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011955) by [PerahuKertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas). 



Чои Бомгю — живое воплощение гвоздики. Он мог раскрываться во всех её значениях: благоговение, непорочность, красота, искренняя любовь, сожаление, ненависть и пожелание смерти. Однако Хюнин Кай мог разглядеть каждое из них. Бомгю как тот морозный свежий утренний воздух, как удушающий дым, поднимающийся из жерла огненного вулкана, он — острые шипы вокруг бутонов роз и в то же время красные лепестки, рассыпанные вокруг, сияющие в мерцающем тусклом свете, такие же одинокие, прекрасные и недосягаемые.

Хюнин Кай запомнил всё, цепляясь за призрачный образ, который, словно проклятье, не хотел покидать его мыслей. Он бы и рад от него избавиться, но почему-то до сих пор не предпринял для этого ровным счётом ничего, а значит, он не хотел этого по-настоящему. Чои Бомгю стал наркотиком, зависимостью, заставил Кая жаждать себя ещё больше, хоть и понимал, что это постепенно уничтожит их обоих. Хюнин Кай никогда не хотел бы испытывать этих противоречивых чувств.

Что-то будет гореть под его кожей, пойманное в ловушку острых шипов, даже то тепло, что окутает Кая после, будет слишком жгучим и мучительным, его не получится игнорировать, потому что сердце снова будет предательски трепетать, а на глазах выступят слёзы, и щёки покраснеют; он не сможет сопротивляться искушению, что оставит глубокие болезненные следы на его коже. След каждого прикосновения Бомгю.

_Прикосновение._

Чои Бомгю никогда не касался его нежно, по крайней мере Кай так думал, прикосновения Бомгю всегда были небрежными, грубыми и требовательными. Даже так Кай никогда не пытался оттолкнуть его, зато слишком поздно осознал, что ~~влюблялся~~ падал всё глубже с каждым днём. Вместе с пламенеющей ненавистью, что разгоралась в его груди всё ярче и ярче день ото дня, пришло осознание того, что рано или поздно Каю придётся его убить.

Хюнин Кай неблагоразумно позволил себе упасть туда, откуда он больше не сможет выбраться. Пусть он ни о чём не жалел, однако они не смогут жить так вечно, потому что он несёт ответственность и имеет обязательства. Он никогда не испытывал подобных чувств, только не тогда, когда человек, которого он ненавидел больше всего на свете, обнимал его, сидел на его бёдрах… Точнее, они оба сидели на этом диване в его тёмной квартире, Бомгю смотрел на него сверху вниз, и на его лице красовалась прекрасная, но зловещая улыбка, его тонкие пальцы едва ощутимо касались кожи лица Кая, когда Бомгю гладил его щёки большими пальцами рук, красные губы были в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственных, а карие глаза казались такими отстранёнными и холодными… Пусть так. Хюнин Кай не обращал внимания на неприятный уничижительный взгляд, он видел только звёзды.

Маленькие звёзды в красивых глазах Бомгю Кай теперь видел повсюду, и именно тогда он осознал, что Бомгю стал его миром.

Кай едва заметно улыбнулся, он не выказывал внешне никакого интереса к тому, что могло бы взбрести в голову Бомгю в любой момент, он просто хотел немного отдохнуть от их нескончаемой ненависти. Он опустил ладонь на талию парня, наверняка в его глазах сейчас читалась столь неочевидная печаль, Кай не хотел бы потерять бдительность и показать свою слабую сторону, иначе Бомгю непременно воспользуется этим и нападёт на него.

— Почему ты выглядишь таким печальным?

Этот тёплый медовый голос снова вернул его к реальности, в которой их тела были так близко друг к другу, и Кай мог полной грудью вдохнуть отголоски парфюма Бомгю. Он всегда пах как поле цветов, и Кай с лёгкостью мог бы озвучить их названия: гвоздики, розы, лилии и другие душистые цветы, которые выглядят в точности как Бомгю. Восхитительные, нежные, яркие и абсолютно противоположные его истинному бесчеловечному и жестокому «я».

— Я просто… — Кай нахмурился и задумался о чём-то своём, — я просто подумал…

— О чём? — лениво шепнул Бомгю.

Он аккуратно прислонил обе ладони к щекам Кая и погладил их мягкую бледную кожу большими пальцами обеих рук, и на какое-то время Каю пришлось затаить дыхание, когда он снова поймал эту неуловимую красоту в глазах Бомгю. А когда его глаза закрылись, Кай почувствовал прикосновение мягких губ к своим губам, он даже почти ощутил вкус вишнёвого бальзама для губ, который использовал Бомгю. Кай обнял его крепче одной рукой и поднял другую от талии вверх по спине, к затылку, и вплёл пальцы в волосы, чтобы направлять Бомгю и углубить их поцелуй, прежде попросив разрешения и лизнув его нижнюю губу.

Бомгю тяжело выдохнул ему в губы, сжал пальцами рубашку Кая и наклонил голову для удобства, страстно целуя в ответ. Кай рыкнул и промычал от удовольствия, мягко проникая языком в рот парня.

Бомгю всегда сладок на вкус, и это именно то, что вызывает в Кае страшную зависимость — каждый раз, как он пробует Бомгю, он с ужасом понимает, что хочет ещё, нуждается в гораздо большем и эгоистично жаждет того, кто не принесёт ему ничего, кроме боли.

И когда Бомгю стонет его имя, сердце каждый раз сладко замирает в груди, а саму грудь сдавливает от боли, но любящий взгляд Бомгю дарит ему освобождение.

Бомгю поднял руку на его шею и заставил смотреть себе прямо в глаза.

— Не делай себе слишком больно, детка…

«И это всё, что ты скажешь?..» — с горечью подумал Кай.

Бомгю всегда был немногословен, но Кай никогда не спрашивал у него тайного значения этих слов, потому что помимо всех поцелуев и объятий, они стремились убить и причинить друг другу как можно больше боли, и Бомгю никогда не врал на этот счёт, когда говорил, что рано или поздно осуществит задуманное. Всего лишь вопрос времени.

— Ты не из тех, кто стал бы так говорить, — сказал Кай с явной злобой в голосе, когда Бомгю потянулся к нему, чтобы снова поцеловать.

Его бледные щёки вспыхнули, когда Бомгю поднял бровь.

— Ты выстрелил в меня… солью, — продолжил Кай дрогнувшим голосом, его пустой взгляд дал Бомгю понять, что он мысленно вернулся к тем воспоминаниям о той боли, которая не оказалась смертельной, однако заставила его чувствовать себя _мёртвым_ с того самого дня.

Бомгю довольно усмехнулся, прежде чем устроиться удобнее на бёдрах Кая, он обнял младшего парня за шею и прислонился лбом к его лбу, чтобы заглянуть прямо в душу. Бомгю медленно расстёгивал рубашку на его груди одной рукой, пока его глаза отсвечивали чем-то таким, чему Кай не знал названия, особенно когда Бомгю прислонился обеими ладонями к зажившим ранам на его груди.

Зажившим, но кровоточащим по сей день.

Бомгю осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к шрамам, отчего Кай вздрогнул.

— Это ведь были ненастоящие пули.

Кай только фыркнул на это. Бомгю хрипло рассмеялся и наклонился ближе, чтобы снова поймать губы Кая своими губами, поцеловал его небрежно и требовательно, проникая языком в его рот. Слишком грязно. Конечно же, Кай всегда следовал правилам игры с Бомгю, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось обратного. Кай всегда чувствовал это захватывающее дух волнение и бегущую по венам кровь, когда целовал его, когда Бомгю отчаянно хватался за его плечи и сильно прижимал своим весом к дивану, чтобы целовать до потери сознания.

Когда Бомгю отстранился, Кай не мог не смотреть, не мог не восхищаться видом его раскрасневшихся щёк и припухших губ, которые выглядели лишь сочнее и пленительнее, особенно когда Бомгю сидел сверху и смотрел на него сверху-вниз. Его тёплое дыхание опаляло щёку, пока холодные руки обнимали Кая за шею, и они оба тяжело дышали, доводя друг друга до агонии, хотя это был всего лишь поцелуй, одно единственное касание губ… и в то же время в нём было что-то, что мгновенно выбило из лёгких весь воздух.

— Ты станешь использовать настоящие пули, если тебе представится такая возможность?

_Никогда._

— Возможно.

Бомгю прислонился носом к изгибу шеи Кая и жадно вдохнул носом, прежде чем Каю снова пришлось поймать и прикусить его нижнюю губу, стоило влажным поцелуям прийти на смену невинным, а укусам сменить нежные прикосновения, которые, в чём Кай был уверен, надолго оставят на его коже свои следы. И Бомгю не упустил ни одного сантиметра его губ, проводя по ним своими горячими губами, прежде чем страстно впиться в них и укусить. Бомгю всегда нравилось оставлять свои метки самым болезненным способом, будто он действительно под конец хотел оставить Кая с этой сладкой болью наедине.

Каю пришлось задохнуться собственными стонами и подавить их — он не хотел, чтобы Бомгю слышал эти жалкие звуки, исходящие из его рта, которые заставляли его выглядеть слабее и порочнее. Хотя именно это и было исходной целью Бомгю, и, видя, что Кай упорно сдерживался, Бомгю лишь распалялся сильнее.

— Не хочу убивать тебя бесчестно, — прошептал Бомгю, и его дыхание обожгло кожу на шее Кая, заставив его вздохнуть, когда ловкие руки Бомгю уже полностью успели расстегнуть рубашку, но Каю пришлось его остановить.

— Бесчестно?

Бомгю кивнул и небрежно пожал плечами, сейчас всё его внимание было приковано к молочно-бледной коже Кая.

— Я использую оружие и настоящие пули, только когда собираюсь завалить крыс. Грязных огромных крыс, которые заслуживают лишь того, чтобы быть убитыми таким же грязным способом… — произнёс он низким твёрдым голосом и усмехнулся, и этот момент Кай осознал, что сейчас с ним говорил не Бомгю, а его второе тёмное «я».

— Пушки для неудачников, Хёка, нам даже не нужно шевелить и пальцем, чтобы убивать ими людей. Всё, что нам нужно, так это — прицелиться и нажать на спусковой крючок, чтобы выстрел выбил из них всё дерьмо вместе с их мерзкими жизнями.

Кай тяжело сглотнул, ничего не отвечая.

— Но, эй, не думаю, что ты заслуживаешь подобной смерти. Я вообще-то тебя глубоко уважаю.

Бомгю действительно что-то с чем-то, он никогда не умел флиртовать, не используя такие слова, как «убийство», «выстрел» и «пистолеты».

Губы Кая начали дрожать. Он должен был так много удержать в себе прямо сейчас, что толком не знал, как сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Он на самом деле хотел уверить себя в том, что всё это — лишь способ выплеснуть из себя весь гнев, что он использовал Бомгю только для собственной выгоды, но… не мог. Не мог лгать самому себе, потому что он действительно заботился и обожал Бомгю, но то, что Бомгю сделал с ним и его людьми, непростительно.

Ненависть убивала его изнутри с такой же сокрушительной непреодолимой силой, что и любовь.

Всё равно что при попытке прикоснуться к великолепным лепесткам розы уколоться о её длинные шипы.

Они ненадолго замолчали и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Бомгю лишь улыбался ему, будто давал понять, что время им обо всём поговорить ещё не пришло.

И Кай, наконец, дотронулся ладонью до розоватой щеки Бомгю, заставляя его приоткрыть губы, чтобы выдохнуть от неожиданности, хотя ещё секунду назад Бомгю думал, что Каю давно удалось украсть весь воздух из его лёгких. Когда Бомгю заглянул парню в глаза, то почувствовал, что ему стало нечем дышать, стоило Каю заправить светло-каштановую прядь его волос за ухо. А потом Бомгю подался вперёд.

Этого поцелуя было недостаточно, всего лишь одного поцелуя… Бомгю прижался своими губами к губам Кая так нежно, будто боялся сделать ему больно, будто только он среди них двоих был абсолютно беззащитен.

Кай притянул его ближе в попытке снова ощутить на вкус, в ответ на что Бомгю аккуратно прикусил его нижнюю губу зубами, мягко отстранился и принялся нервно покусывать свою распухшую нижнюю губу.

Дрожь удовольствия, которая приходилась по телу каждый раз, как Кай смотрел на зацелованные губы Бомгю, заставляла его желать и продолжать добиваться от парня чего-то гораздо большего, чем это ненавистное напускное безразличие. Заставляла его надеяться, что однажды, когда прикосновения Бомгю будут достаточно продолжительны, чтобы остаться приятным тёплым воспоминанием на его коже, он бы предпочёл, чтобы их поцелуи разжигали в душе пламя, а не вызывали неприятное морозное ощущение.

Бомгю полностью расслабился в объятиях Кая, он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким защищённым. Рядом с Каем было безопасно. От его тела исходило тепло, которое обволакивало подобно поцелуям, и Бомгю всегда задавался вопросом, были ли для Кая выстрелы солью настолько болезненными, чтобы заставить Бомгю не спать по ночам от гложущего чувства вины?

Он действительно любил Кая и никогда не понимал, как Кай мог любить его в ответ. Но также он никогда не спрашивал себя, почему ненавидел Кая до глубины души?

Неужели любовь всегда так разрушительна?

Иногда Бомгю проклинал эти мгновения. Они напоминали ему о том, чего он никогда не сможет иметь, или о том, чего он мог бы добиться, будь он хоть немного храбрее. Хотя это не совсем так. Своё сокровенное желание он загадывал иначе. Он никогда не сделает первый шаг, чтобы наладить отношения с Каем, Кай не совершит этого тоже. Кажется, им суждено вечно жить так, утопая в пьянящей головокружительной любви и сгорая дотла от взаимной ненависти.

И всё же Бомгю любил его, раз прикосновения Кая пробуждали в его чёрством сердце какое-то неведомое трепетное чувство, и пусть оно было незнакомым, Бомгю не хотел, чтобы оно однажды исчезло со смертью Кая. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного к кому-либо, и это осознание было поистине поразительно.

Кай поднял ладонь к щеке Бомгю и снова поцеловал в губы. Конечно же, Кай почувствовал, как ускорилось его сердцебиение в ложной надежде, будто оно впитало электрический импульс их поцелуя. Они могли единожды коснуться груди друг друга, чтобы ощутить предательски быстрое сердцебиение, однако они оба были слишком горделивы, чтобы признать это, и упорно всё отрицали.

И всё же Бомгю так сильно его любил, что в отсутствие Кая его сердце неумолимо покрывалось льдом на холодном ураганном ветру.

Кай решил перенять инициативу, поэтому приподнял Бомгю на руках, пока тот вцепился в него обеими руками как медвежонок, и это на самом деле выглядело столь привлекательно и мило… В такие редкие моменты Кай вспоминал о том, что Бомгю тоже всего лишь человек, как и он сам. Что он тоже из плоти и крови, что он тоже может быть сломлен и пасть духом, что о нём и его благополучии тоже нужно позаботиться.

Кай осторожно опустил Бомгю на диван и навис над ним, подмечая каждую прекрасную черту его лица, даже несмотря на тусклое освещение комнаты; один единственный образ Бомгю впитал в себя всё самое лучшее у разнообразных цветов.

Кай нежно прикоснулся к прядям каштановых волос и затем дотронулся до блестящих красных губ, которые выглядели так маняще… Кай с трудом сглотнул ком в горле и наклонился, чтобы почувствовать сладость и невесомую мягкость губ Бомгю на своих губах.

Бомгю, как недавно прознал Кай на собственном личном опыте, был слаб до таких нежных и чувственных поцелуев. Он в любую секунду мог начать жалобно скулить Каю в губы и начать гладить ладонями его обнажённую грудь.

Кай улыбнулся в поцелуй. Он слишком сильно увлёкся своими чувствами для того, чтобы беспокоиться о том, кто он такой, и кем ему приходился Бомгю. Кай был уверен в том, что он снова стал тем обычным мальчишкой, который беззаботно влюбился в другого мальчишку.

И он был уверен в том, что Бомгю — гвоздика.

Младший не мог взгляда отвести от бледной кожи Бомгю, которая напоминала белую гвоздику — воплощение удачи и чистой любви. Кай верил, что испытывал истинную любовь к Бомгю, даже несмотря на то, что в его жизни практически не было места для удачи, учитывая, сколько проблем и бед ему пришлось преодолеть. Он мог с уверенностью утверждать лишь то, что ему неимоверно повезло встретить Бомгю и стать ближе к нему.

Кай оставил несколько поцелуев на розовых щеках Бомгю, на что тот ответил звонким хихиканьем, отчего сердце Кая затрепетало в очередной раз, ведь розовые гвоздики — символ бессмертной любви, и он хотел бы убедиться, что его любовь к Бомгю тоже никогда не умрёт и не потонет во всеобъемлющей ненависти, пусть она станет неувядающей и нетленной, и пусть чувства Бомгю примут ту же эфемерную форму, и тогда их общая любовь будет жить в Вечности.

Кай провёл большим пальцем по мягким губам Бомгю, прежде чем вовлечь его в глубокий медленный и влажный поцелуй. Он не спешил, желая запомнить, каков Бомгю на вкус, как он будет поскуливать и метаться под ним, без слов прося о большем; Кай мог ощутить любовь Бомгю через этот разгорячённый поцелуй, когда они обменивались слюной, а Бомгю оттягивал пальцами пряди его волос, давая разрешение зайти дальше, однако, в конце концов, им пришлось остановиться из-за сбившегося дыхания.

Краснота губ Бомгю напомнила Каю красные гвоздики — восхищение и обожание. Кай всегда будет пленён его неземной красотой.

Кай опустил руку, чтобы расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на рубашке Бомгю и оголить его грудь, и тут же припал к шее парня поцелуями. Бомгю под ним едва соображал, что происходит, он безостановочно бормотал бессвязные слова, в понимании которых Кай себя особо не утруждал, однако он сильнее всосал кожу между губ, чтобы пометить Бомгю и сделать его своим. Одних сильных укусов и покусываний будет недостаточно, чтобы напомнить Бомгю о том, что он задолжал Каю за тот грёбаный выстрел каменной солью.

Поцелуи и засосы оставили свои цветущие тёмно-красные следы по всей коже, чему Кай был удовлетворён сполна. Они выглядели как бордовые гвоздики, обозначающие большую любовь и привязанность, чтобы показать Бомгю, насколько огромны чувства Кая по отношению к нему, что это не мимолётные чувства, что они подлинные. Между ними настоящие взаимоотношения.

Но всё не всегда происходит как, как того бы хотелось.

Полосатые раны на его груди могут дать окончательный ответ о том, что им никогда не быть вместе, как бы ни была велика и взаимна их любовь. Бомгю убьёт Кая, а Каю придётся убить Бомгю. Они не имеют права испытывать сострадание и звать друг друга по имени с любовью в голосе, они всего лишь должны друг друга погубить.

Полосатые гвоздики символизируют сожаление и горечь неразделённой любви.

Им не суждено разделить на двоих одно прекрасное чувство.

— Мне очень жаль… Хёка.

Капли слёз стекали вниз по щекам Бомгю, и Кай остановился, чтобы посмотреть на парня с очевидным беспокойством во взгляде, а потом он мягко провёл ладонью по его щекам, стирая слёзы, и прошептал, что же такого случилось, отчего Бомгю теперь заливался слезами?

— Я ужасен, и мне очень жаль, что я не в силах это изменить.

Каю было невыносимо больно видеть слёзы Бомгю. Он молча погладил его по щекам, чтобы успокоить, и крепко взял за руку — сердце болезненно сжималось от разбитого вида парня.

— И вовсе ты не плохой человек… Ты мой любимый человек.

Когда же его стены, наконец, падут?

Кай поцеловал его в последний раз этой ночью. И поцелуй тот был полон любви.

— Я плохой человек.

— Я ведь ничем не лучше, да?

— Вот поэтому я тебя ненавижу, Хёка.

— Я ненавижу тебя больше.

Сплошная ложь.

По крайней мере это то, в чём они отчаянно убеждали самих себя. Потому что искренность — не их удел, и никогда таковым не будет.

Потому что они не могли любить друг друга в прошлом, не могут делать это сейчас и не смогут исполнить этого в будущем. Никогда.

Ни Кай, ни Бомгю никогда не признают своей любви друг ко другу.

Потому что в итоге от её признания пострадают они оба.


End file.
